If I Could Go Back, I Would, I So Would
by xlittlexKarix
Summary: lets say Bella did die when she jumped in New Moon, and edward is on his way to the Volturi when he meets a vampire that can send him back to change the past, you can change the past, only if it wants to be change ExB, please read and enjoy!chapt10 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!!

It has been months… but the 10th grade is not easy. I am so sorry I have not updated any of my stories, both are pretty much on hiatus… more or less cause I cant think of anything to write for them.

I have, however, come up with a new idea for a new story!!!!

So this is pretty much like a summary/beginning chappy.

I own nothing!!!!! Except my ideas that will randomly pop up throughout the story.

Enjoy!!!!!

And a review or two would be nice as well lol.

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"BREATH BELLA!!!!"

Two large hands pressed down onto the unconscious brown haired girl's chest. The rain falling from the blackened sky mixed with the tall teens falling tears. He looked down at Bella, her eyes closed to the pitter patter of the rain, as his body began to shake. He gently shook her, anything, in the hopes that Bella would open her eyes and smile at him once again.

Minutes passed and Jacob crumpled onto the dead girl, his body convulsing in sobs, "No Bella! Please come back… please…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_**A girl with swirling brown locks stood at an edge of a cliff overlooking an angry sea. The sky is blotched with dark clouds and droplets soon fell, drenching her clothing. The girl looked up at the darkened sky, and smiled, tauntingly almost, and leaned over the edge, as if reaching for someone not there. **_

Alice's caramel eyes flew open in shock as the vision went black.

"_Okay lets stay calm Alice, your visions have holes in them all the time…"_ she tried to rationalize with herself, failing miserably.

This all took a matter of a second, snapping out of her shocked state of mind before her family could notice, or so she thought.

"What? Did you see Chanel taken off the market?" Rosalie said, for she caught a glimpse of Alice's devastated look, as she entered the open glass doors of the house.

Alice did not answer but instead got up and went to her room, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were out on a hunting trip.

When safely in her room she began to worry, _"What am I to do? I saw her future disappear… just blank, nothing, nada. I know Edward told us to leave her alone, stay out of her life but I could not help it, I wanted to see how she was, if she was just as upset and destroyed as we are and now I wish I had done it sooner… I don't want to think that she really is… gone… holes Alice, remember your vision is not perfect."_ She was slightly relieved that Edward was not with them but in South America, he would have known instantly what she had seen and… she did not want to think about that. she knew even though he had tried to hide when he was still with them that he was hurting, like a part of him was ripped out and all thats left is to little to bear.

Alice was in a state of turmoil, very uncommon for a vampire, this was bothering her greatly and she knew she had to tell someone, but who?

Then she saw something new, and not completely sure she went to find Rosalie. She found Rosalie in her and Emmett's room, brushing her hair in front of floor length mirror.

"Rosalie," Alice spoke, "I saw something… distressing."

Rosalie turned her head slightly, "If it does not include my shipment of distributor caps being delayed then"

"It was about Bella," Alice cut her off, "she committed suicide."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

There we go!!! Not much but it's a start.

This is how I write however, when I believe is a good time to end a chapter I end it, ok?

Yes this is taking place during New Moon, but instead of Jacob being able to rescue her he is too late. no I do not believe I actually kept with what really happened in the book (in the sense of the sequence of events of Alice telling Rosalie), and if I didn't I am very sorry, but do not shoot the writer!!!

Let me know what you think of this!!!! Feedback is wonderful, and in the case of my friends harassment is entertaining!!!! also any questions i would gladly answer.

REVIEW!!!! Please.

Lil' kari


	2. Hello Everybody I Run Like ClockWork

Hello my little readers/reviewers!!!!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed already!! Lol katelyn I will make a harasser out of you yet!

To everyone else, more reviews! They feed me, and since my family is low on cashola I need all the food I can get hahaha.

Now here is the bad news, this may be the last update for a few days. Finals are next week and I really need to study, its bad enough I am screwing it till right before because I hate French and it needs to die (nothing against france or French people, I just can't take the language). So yes, just thought I should let you all know.=) and yes katelyn I like author notes… hmp

Oh, and the characters may be a little OOC, just letting you know.

Now… where to begin…

Oh yes,

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

I own absolutely nothing!!! Well, my idea I own but that's about it…

So now,

Read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!!!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rosalie hesitated, "She's dead?"

"That's what suicide is," Alice answered.

"So let me get this straight, we left a place where we could go out during the day and be even the tiniest hint of normal, to a place where we can only open up after the sun has gone down and have to live like freaking bats in our own house, for a girl, who in the end decides to kill herself?" Rosalie says slowly.

"Look Rose," Alice began, defending her human sister, "I know I said she committed suicide but my visions have holes in them, we really shouldn't jump to any hasty conclusions just yet. Besides if she did do it she must have had a damn well good reason for doing it! I mean we left without even so much as a goodbye! I would be terribly upset as well if that ever happened to me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Does Edward know?"

Alice shook her head, "It's too risky to tell him, what if I am wrong? You know he loves her, he's suffering right now without her, if he knew she is dead then he would… go find a way to be with her."

"Well maybe that's for the best, I mean he's not even being apart of our family really. He pretty much left us, like he left her," Rosalie argued.

"Shut up Rose, how would you feel if Emmett left you to protect you?" Alice shot back.

Rosalie opened her mouth to retaliate but then closed it, knowing she would probably do the same. She sighed and looked at Alice, "Look, I would be is as bad a condition as Bella was, its just, why did she have to do that? She had her whole life ahead of her! She could go to the beach, walk in the sun, marry a man and have children… grow old and die! Like life should be… not this, not what we have to live through, the constant burn in our throats, never being satisfied. Never getting to go be in the sun. I want to grow old, I want to have Emmett's children, but I can't and I never will be able too!"

She got up and flitted past Alice, who was standing a little surprised by the outcome, "That's why I didn't like her, she would throw away everything I ever wanted."

Rosalie took off, dashing down the marble stairs and out the grand patio doors.

A second after Rosalie left Alice's eyes glazed over, showing her what she wished to avoid.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_**Edwards eyes glowed an empty golden yellow as he impatiently walked down the dark hallway leading to an open room. Aro stood, his ruby eyes glowing with joy and mild surprise at the sight of the young mind reader in front of him.**_

_**Aro opened his arms wide in greeting, "Edward what a surprise it is to see you in our city."**_

_**Edward nodded, "I am here on business Aro."**_

_**Aro smiled, "Of course young Edward, what is it that you desire?"**_

"_**Kill me."**_

The vision melted away, desperate she sprinted downstairs to see Carlisle and Esme walk in, just returning from their trip.

"Carlisle," she breathed, "I need your Mercedes."

Carlisle's eyebrow raised, wondering but knowing from the look on Alice's face that it was important, he flicked his car keys into her waiting palm.

"Something wrong Alice?" Esme asked, beginning to worry.

Alice looked to her, not wanting to give false hope but knowing no other choice, "I need to check something, I will be in a few days." With that she turn and went to Carlisle's black Mercedes and sped off into the night.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Driving past the sign welcoming her to forks she slowed her speed up to about 80 as rain began to pelt her windshield. She kept checking Edward's future, relieved that the Volturi decided to not kill him, making him have to do it himself, telling her that she still has some time to see.

She slowed down rounding the corner of the quiet neighborhood street, her heart would have died if it already hadn't so long ago. The street was littered with cars, people gathered around Police Chief Swan's house. Wishing she did not already know what had happened she pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off, hoping that the gathering was because of anything else but Bella's death.

She waited till the crowds dispersed to go up to the house. Swiftly and silently she descended onto the porch and knocked on the door. Charlie answered, his face stained with dried tears and his eyes bloodshot, as he looked surprised at the visitor in front of him.

"Alice?" he asked.

Alice nodded, trying to lighten the mood, "Hi Charlie."

Shaking his head, he quickly said "Oh I'm sorry please come in, I don't know whether to say you came at the right time or the worse time."

Acting as if she does not know what he is talking about she asked him innocently, "Whatever do you mean by that Charlie?"

"Oh its just, its just that" he sputtered, another round of tears working their way up, "J-Jake saw Bella jump a cliff in La Push, h-he couldn't save her."

Alice felt what little hope was left drain out of her dead body, "I'm so sorry Charlie,"

Charlie nodded and looked away, wiping his tears with his sleeve, "I didn't think she would do that, she seemed so much happier after she started hanging out with Jacob that I thought… Anyway it is not your fault, if its anyone's fault it would be your brothers," he spat angrily, "but you were always such a good friend to her. And its as if you knew something happened, like I said your timing is, perfect."

"Well I wanted to come and visit her, I felt horrible for just leaving and wished to make it up to her," Alice said remorsefully.

Charlie gave her a weak smile, "That's nice of you Alice, will you be staying awhile?"

"Yes."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-I would just leave it at that, but I think that would be mean, and besides I am in the mood to write!-

"_Damn them! Why couldn't they just kill me, it would have been much easier. Now I have to make them do it. But how…"_

Edward thought this as he sprinted through the thick forest surrounding Volterra, looking for some sport. He smelled a herd of deer a mile away and took off in that direction.

"_Hmm… maybe I could pick up a car in front of a crowd of people,"_ he thought as he caught his prey and began to drink. _"Nah, too easy… now wait… yes that's perfect!"_

He dropped the dead deer carcass and took off towards the city, excited to put his plan into action.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The next day Edward dressed in a pair of sneakers and loose fitting slacks, throwing a long overcoat onto his bare chest he stepped out of his hotel room. On his way to the alley where he would be in direct sunlight the moment he stepped out he bumped into someone, and he felt it. This made him stop.

"Hello, it seems you are right on time," the stranger said.

Edward looked at the stranger in confusion, "What do you mean 'right on time' who are you?"

The stranger stepped out of the shadows laced through the path and smiled, "Hello, my name is Zane."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

And there we go? Hows that for a chapter eh?

Now the story is going to pick up and get all interesting, yayayyayayay everyone rejoice! As I said earlier this will be my last update for a few days since I have finals next week and I really need to study, but if I have even a moments free time I will do my best to get started on the next chapter.

As always I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave all comments, questions, concerns, and reviews in the review box!

Lil' Kari


	3. the decision

Hello everyone!

I am very happy for the reviews, keep them coming!!! They feed me when katelyn does not. Lol.

Yes so its midnight on Friday and I don't wanna study so I decided to start my chapter, that does not mean I am posting it on Friday.

Anyways where did we leave off? Oh yes Zane has just been introduced, and quite frankly you all can have your precious Edward, Zane is my kind of man. As I said last chapter the story will now be picking up speed and so I truly hope you all enjoy it!

Please everyone read and review! I love anonymous reviews! They are fantabulous! Please pleas please please review! And I will share my words of wisdom!

I own nothing!!! Except Zane…. MINE!

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

So yes,

Everyone please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"_Of course Edward is confused, you are interfering with his plans,"_ Zane thought.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Yes I am confused, but more as to how you know my name and that I was going to be here, were you expecting me?"

Zane smiled, his copper eyes glowing, "Yes I guess you can say that, however I think it would be more like you kept me waiting. Luckily the years have given me patience for this kind of thing."

Edward, now getting annoyed with this man's twisted talking pinched the bridge of his nose as if to relieve some hidden stress, "Yes well if you will excuse me I have some business I need to attend to."

"Your need to die in a flashy manner can wait," Zane said smoothly, causing Edward to stop his forward assent and turn, "besides I think it will interest you into getting to know me."

Edward finally turned to face the man, "Interest me?"

Zane nodded and beckoned him to follow as he began head back to the hotel, "I may be able to help with your, current situation."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Thank you so much Alice for helping with-" Charlie cut off, his blood shot eyes gathering tears at the thoughts that were being formed.

"It's not a problem Charlie, I feel that my family and I are truly responsible for this and it makes me happy that I can do even the littlest amount to help," Alice answered sweetly yet humbly, charming Charlie yet again.

It's been two days since Alice came back to Forks, after finalizing that it is definite that Bella is dead Alice felt the need to stay to help Charlie with the plans for his only daughter. She called in the best funeral service people in the state of Washington, imported specific flowers and sent out notices all within 2 days, but that is what you can do when you are a Cullen, and own a platinum credit card.

She checked Edward's future briefly when she had the chance and she could not make anything, telling her that Edward has not made his decision yet.

"Oh and while you were at the station today your suit came in, we need to do finalizing measurements," Alice added, getting up and gracefully walking over to a closet and taking out a bag.

Charlie grumbled, not liking the thought of a suit, but got up nonetheless and went to join Alice in the den.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So why would it be of 'interest' to me to get to know you," Edward asked as they took a seat in a dimly lit corner of the hotel's bar.

"I know that you were planning to walk out into the plazza right as the sun is directly overhead, you would have been exposed in a brilliancy of sparkling diamonds to the hundreds of humans that stroll that square everyday. The Volturi guard would have then immediately taken you to be disposed of, which of you will be smiling the whole time, which puzzled me greatly," Zane answered simply, brushing a lock of his jet-black silky hair out of his eyes.

Edward was floored, just as he was about to launch into a tyrant of questions Zane beat him to the chase.

"I can travel through time." Zane answered, amusement etched into his copper eyes.

Edward seemed to calm a bit, however skeptical, "I have never heard of such a power, do the Volturi know of you?"

"But of course, you cannot keep much from them, as I am sure you know. However my ability makes it difficult for them to, really get to know me," Zane finished.

Edward nodded slowly, starting to understand, "Of course, just how?"

"I think of a time, a place I may want to be and when I open my eyes I am there," Zane answered slyly, "instead of going somewhere else I go some time else."

"But of course, it would be so easy for you to just slip away from them into a different time, now what does this have anything to do with me?" Edward asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Right," Zane agreed, "When I was last dodging the Volturi some hundred years ago I decided to come to the future, to the place they would not expect, Volterra. I arrived just as you stepped out into the sunny plaza, and watched you glisten and shimmer till the Volturi gaurds came and dragged you away, but before you were out of sight I saw you smile, as if you were happy about this, that you were going to die. So it got me curious, 'why would a vampire be happy to die?' but then it hit me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vampires mate for life and the only reason a vampire would truly want to die is because their mate is gone. You lost someone."

Edward looked away, "I did, and it was my fault, if what you are saying is true, that I was happy to die, I understand why. It was not only because I could be with Bella again but also because it's the perfect punishment for me, since it's my fault she died."

Zane nodded, listening, "Well what if I tell you that I can take you back, back to before all this, would you go back? Even though I have never taken anyone else through time with me I feel that it will be beneficial to you to at least try, since you have nothing to lose."

"If I could go back I would, I so would," Edward answered without hesitation, the thought of changing things, saving her from the fate he left her too was almost uncomprehensible to him.

"Then close your eyes and think, think of where and when you want to be and I will take us there," Zane said.

Edward's golden orbs widened, "Your serious?"

"Very," Zane answered, "I only have one thing to say, you may change the course of what was to happen, but that will create a new future, parallel to the one that already exists, and that the things that are meant to happen, no matter what interference we may make, will happen. What I am trying to say is that I am not totally sure what will happen after we go back."

Edward, now speechless just nodded and then tightly closed his eyes. Thinking back to the night before Bella's birthday, reliving holding her warm form in his ice cold arms as she breathes peacefully, dreaming of the day to come.

Zane's copper eyes began to glow and the room around them disappeared, "You can change the past, but that will create new problems in the long run," he whispered softly. Then the two were swallowed up by the endless darkness.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Though I had only known her for a little more then a year she had become a sister to me, and I now know the pain she felt when I had to leave," Alice spoke softly.

It wasn't raining just yet so Bella's casket was left open, so that mourners could come up to see her one last time. Charlie stood next to Alice as she spoke to the town's people, trying hard to stay strong as he had to gaze down upon his beautiful daughter, dead and lying in a casket waiting to be put underground. Alice continued to speak.

"She was an old soul, she gave her time and life to people and never wanted a thing in return," just as Alice was about to come to an end she stopped and her eyes glazed over, showing her what Edward's decision was.

Unbeknownst to herself she spoke aloud, "Oh Edward, what have you done?" seconds before everything was swallowed by utter darkness.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

And there we go! I really hope you all enjoyed it!

Also if it seems really wacky or just plain freaked up I am truly sorry, being sick can do that to a person.

Well I probably should explain something about Zane's ability, he can travel through time yes, but there is more, as will be shown and talked about in the next chapter!!!

Would you all like a sneak peak? Well even if you don't I am giving you one!!!

Sneak peek of what's to come

-"what the hell is going on Zane? I thought you said I can change what can happen!" Edward yelled.

"I said you can change what will happen, but what is meant to happen will happen! They were meant to come! And now, it will cost you more then you know."-

So there you have it, a look at what is to come in the future chapter or two. I hope that keeps everyone excited!!!

Please please now that you have done the hard part and read it the chapter please leave a review!!! That would be absolutely wonderful!

Lil' kari


	4. a movie

Hello everyone!

I have survived the evil thing called finals!! Yay!! So now I can update the story for you all!!!!

Now I hope you all like where I am going to go with it now, and if you don't then let me know cause I have a few different ways I can take this.

I really don't have that much to say this time except that I own nothing! Except Zane (yum) and my ideas.

Oh and I have been watching endless amounts of Princess Tutu, it. Is. The. Best!

So with that please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Edward opened his eyes to find himself in Bella's room. The soft purple walls dark with the night sky.

"Bella," he said softly as he spotted her, sleeping peacefully in her bed. And he was surprised to see himself in the bed as well, watching her sleep.

"Hmm this is interesting," Zane said, "you are over there, yet here you are. It seems that you, as well as i, cannot properly reenter this time period."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Edward said rather loudly, realizing he did that he turned and was surprised to see that the scene had not changed. The other Edward was still laying in Bella's bed, as if no one had screamed and woke Charlie up, and Bella was still asleep.

"What I mean," Zane continued, "is just what happened, you are here, in this time, but you are not apart of it as who you are now. You can see what is happening, hear what is happening, but you cannot take part in it. This is strange."

"Has this ever happened to you?" Edward asked, getting worried now.

Zane nodded, "A few times yes, it happened when I went back to certain things, I could see it, watch it, and not be affected while everything and everyone else was," Zane turned to look at Edward, "Edward, those times that I went back were the times when the things I couldn't change were things that needed to happen, were meant to happen and nothing could be done about it."

Edward felt the sliver of hope he had disappear, "I can't change it? I can't change what is to happen? Damnit Zane you said I could change it!"

Zane said nothing, "I know I said you could change it, what I didn't know was that this would happen, I am truly sorry for this and that this must happen to you. Do you wish to stay here? Judging from this scene things are close to changing and maybe you will be interested in seeing what happens to her after you leave. Or do you want to go back, and continue what you were planning to do."

Edward looked back to her bed, watching him watching himself watch Bella with love and no thoughts whatsoever of leaving her, "I want to stay."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"Are you really sure you don't-" the other Edward began as he watched Bella make herself some breakfast.

"I am positive," she said firmly, "today will be just another day, okay?"

Other Edward put his hands up in defeat, then smiled that crooked grin Bella loves so much.

Edward watched this all happen with such a pained yet happy feeling inside him. It was killing him to know that in only a few short hours the decision to leave her would be made and planned to be carried out the following day. He clenched his fists at his sides, not even bothering to scream at himself to stop thinking like he always thinks.

Zane silently observed both the scene that is happening in front of him and the Edward that is reliving it, "Are you sure you wish to stay here? It seems to be causing you great pain to watch," Zane said sincerely.

Edward shook his head violently, "I need to see this, I need to see the pain I caused my love, and in return hopefully watching this will cause me to suffer as well."

"Okay then," Zane conceded. Edward rolled his eyes as the errant thought 'masachostic' passed through Zanes mind and turned his attention to the changing scenery.

Edward watched as he and Zane were transported to the school, where he could see himself and Bella enter the school and have Alice meet them. He almost smiled remembering how against Bella was to her birthday, denying all gifts and birthday wishes. All because she doesn't want to be older then him.

"It seems that your Bella is quite stubborn, and does not like her birthday," Zane said.

Edward nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing his marble lips, "She hated the thought of herself becoming older then us, and she hated gifts. Its hard for Alice since she wanted to plan a big party."

They continued to watch in silence the day pass, the scenes melting into one another until it reached the party.

Edward stiffened as he watched the party progress, knowing exactly what was to happen but not being able to change a thing about it, like he wanted to.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" an excited Alice cried as she watched Bella and Edward enter the living room.

Bella gave a weak smile to her best friend, "Thank you Alice, who would have thought someone could throw together a small party in only a few hours."

"This is Alice we are talking about," other Edward teased, "the manic pixie can do anything."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward and turned to go check on something. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward and hugged Bella.

"Happy birthday dear," they both greeted warmly and parted for Esme wanted to check up on her cake and Edward wanted to have a word with Carlisle. Bella looked around the room and saw Jasper off to the side, he smiled and mouth happy birthday but made no attempt to come over. Bella smiled and thanked him.

Edward chuckled as he watched Bella's confused face turn shocked then pouty when Alice told her that Emmett was installing her new car radio.

"She really detests gifts," Zane said, chuckling himself at the scene in front of him.

Edward nodded in agreement, "And she fell in love with the vampire that could probably buy her the whole world."

All laughter left him when he saw the next scene happen. Bella was opening a card when she missed and sliced her finger open, all the vampires watched intensely as thick, dark drops of blood fell out and onto the floor.

Without thinking Edward bolted and jumped just as Jasper lunged forward towards Bella's bleeding hand, and he harmlessly passed through Jasper and came to a stop at the other side of the room.

"Damn," he cursed, "well it was worth a shot…"

Zane watched sadly as the other Edward and his family lunged and stopped Jasper from doing any real damage. Besides Bella being bounced off against a table, causing her arm to get a gash and really start to bleed. They forcibly dragged Jasper out of the room and stayed out as Carlisle took out his emergency first aid kit and began to sew Bella back up

"Amazing control that one vampire has, never once did he hesitate or go after her," Zane commented, impressed with Carlisle's control.

"Carlisle is the best of us, he trained himself to be immune to the scent of human blood. Speaking of blood why aren't we going all blood lust? I can't even smell it," Edward asked.

"Remember what I said, we are here but what is happening now does not truly affect us," Zane answered.

Edward nodded, remembering, "I just wish I could have change this, I would have known and made sure that this could never happen."

"But it was meant to happen Edward, for it leads to the bigger picture," Zane responded.

Edward sighed as he knew what the bigger picture was. The birthday scene melted, showing Bella smiling and laughing with Carlisle sewing her up before it did. The next scene that came into view shook Edward right down to his core.

"Bella, we're leaving."

Edward clenched his fists as he watched himself talk. He watched himself perform his perfectly rehearsed act, nothing showing that would betray how he truly felt, dead. He felt his whole body began to shake at the pain he saw in Bella's eyes as she desperately tried to rationalize with the other him what was happening.

"But why now? Another year-" she spoke, her breathing accelerating.

Edward closed his eyes and looked away, the pain of not only leaving her was hitting him once again but also the pain of knowing what is to happen to her because of his leaving.

Zane watched the scene sadly, "Come Edward, I think its time for us to hunt, we still need to eat you know."

Edward looked up at Zane and Zane swore if vampires could cry Edward would be beyond on that by now, "I thought you said that we cannot do anything in this past."

"I did. I am going to take us to another time, I hunt frequently there. Do not worry I will bring us back to almost where we left off. Think of it as really having to go to the bathroom during a movie and just running, not bothering to tell anyone else that's there with you and after a few moments your friends do the courtesy of pausing it for you," he analogized.

"That was ridiculous," Edward answered but nodded nonetheless in agreement. Taking one last look he watched the end play out with him leaving and Bella then curling up into a fetal position on the damp forest floor.

"I am so sorry Bella," he spoke, the sadness and pain he felt leaked out into his words as the scene went black.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we go!!! I truly hope everyone enjoyed that!!!

Now I know it got confusing during this, hell I was even confused at one point writing this. When I refered to the other Edward it was the Edward in the past not the one visiting. I really hope you all did not get too confused about this.

Now yes lets see, if you haven't guessed already where I am heading with this then well I am not going to spoil it for you! You will just have to find out when I next update this story. Which can be really soon since I am technically done with school for the year!! Its just going to take me awhile to write this up, its quite hard really.

and yes i did take some lines from New Moon, just thought i would say that before anyone came after me.

I really hoped you all like this! Please please review! Please reviews are wonderful! So many people read this cant you leave a review as well! It does not take long lol.

Thank you all very much for reading!!!

Lil' Kari


	5. a time to hunt, a time to cry

Hello everyone!

It tis' I! the writer of this story!

Thank you so much to all who reviewed! You guys give me such happiness that I want to write even more now! And all for you =)

I am truly glad and happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter, and hopefully things will continue to get better with each new one I write!

And just so you know I am kinda going through a anime Princess Tutu period again so bear with me here, I absolutely love that anime it is the best!

Also please do not object to the beginning of this next chapter, it was a wild idea I just thought of for the hunting scene! thanku

Anyway on with the story!

I own nothing! Except Zane (yum and MINE) and my idea

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

And now everyone please sit back and relax,

Read,

Review (Pretty please!)

And enjoy!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Edward opened his eyes and spoke in disbelief, "When you really want to travel through time you really get fancy with it."

Zane shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, "What can I say? I like to hunt with a challenge, and the late Creteatious Period gives me just that."

A pterodactyl cried out as it flew overhead, "I can see that," Edward answered simply.

Zane chuckled, "Come, the raptors tend to stay inland," Zane said lightly as he took off into the dense jungle overgrowth

Edward just shook his head, "I feel like I am following a mad man," and followed Zane as he dodged the overgrown bushes and trees that littered the jungle's floor. Looking up and around Edward watched in amazement the activity passing him. He watched an Alamosaurus graze on the wide leaves high above him, he saw a Stegosaurus eating ferns with its young.

"This is amazing," he said, awed by the activity happening around him. Zane, a few steps ahead of him, stopped.

"Here we are, Raptor territory," he announced.

Edward came to a halt next to him and looked around, he could see that a few feet ahead the overgrowth thinned and showed a river with a rocky river bed, "Just explain to me why we are hunting raptors."

Zane turned his head to face Edward and smiled, "They are like mountain lion only better, put up more of a fight."

Edward couldn't help but feel excited at this prospect, "I have to say the thought of hunting something better then lion is pretty hard to believe."

"I think you will like the challenge," Zane answered, and as if on cue a pack of raptors arrived, their beady yellow eyes shifted from Zane to Edward, assessing them both.

"I believe you are right," Edward answered, immobile while watching the raptors as they began to circle him and Zane, "smart creatures, a lot smarter then lion. Velociraptor I presume?"

Zane smiled, his darkened eyes shining, "You know your dinosaurs," and with that he lunged at the nearest of the four. Edward watched briefly as Zane grappled with the angry raptor before going after his own. The raptor was quick though, Edward just grabbed the creature by its muscled hind leg and yanked it down. It let out a barking cry and the other two lunged at Edward and Zane. Edward delivered a swift kick to the face of one of them and it went flying, blood spewing from a gash on its face. Putting his attention back at the raptor he pinned to the rocky ground he swiftly repositioned himself and the creature, hold down its biting jaw with a hand while straddling its body with his own. The raptor squirmed and writhed, hoping to get away, and Edward quickly leaned down and bit into the scaled hide of the raptor, his teeth cutting through the scales as if they were tissue and began to drink.

"Good isn't it?" Zane asked as he wiped some stray blood from his mouth. He watched as the raptor Edward pinned down begin to squirm less until its wild tail settled in defeat. Edward rose from the dead carcass and looked at Zane, "Very, I have to say, dinosaur tastes better then any animal alive today."

Zane couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Yes, it's a shame that they died out," just then a snarl was heard and more appeared, "well then Edward, ready for round two?"

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"Ever try to take on a Tyrannosaurus?" Edward asked as he wiped some blood from his lip after his last raptor.

Zane shook his head, "Nah, those things are as nasty as humans said they were, we may be tough but we aren't indestructible."

Edward nodded in understanding, "But this," he waved his hands in a circular motion, pointing out the various herbivores having a drink at the large watering hole and the other ones having a bite to eat, "is incredible, I can see why the Volturi would covet you so much. Probably as much as they want Alice."

"Really?" Zane said, curious, "and why do they desire Alice so much."

At the mention of her name Edward flinched, knowing how much he probably disappointed her in his decisions, "Alice's ability is special, she can see the future. Well decisions that will be made that will cause future events."

"Interesting," Zane answered, truly impressed, "that does make sense as to why Aro would want her. A power like hers on his side would make them even more invincible."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, it really comes in handy."

Zane could see the sadness that leaked into Edward's golden eyes at having to think and talk about his family, "Well are you ready to go back?"

Edward got up and took one last look at the darkening sky, the clouds broke the pattern as they soaked up the oranges and reds that littered the air above, and nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

When Edward opened his eyes again he found himself once again in Bella's room. And his heart clenched at the sight. His Bella was in her bed, her body shaking, and he knew it was not from the cold.

"I kinda wish my friends stopped the movie a little later then this," he teased weakly, remembering Zane's analogy.

Zane gave a sad smile.

The scene melted and disappeared, and with every new scene that was replaced Edward felt the pain, the pain of having to watch the one he loves suffer because of his decision to protect her from himself, grow.

"I can't believe I caused this pain," he muttered to Zane as they watched Bella go to school and back like a zombie, lifeless and empty, "I should have just stayed. I really am a selfish bastard."

"You tried to protect her, and from the connection I could see the two of you have it must have taken some real strength to let her go."

Edward nodded sadly as another day of zombie Bella flowed before him, "It did, it nearly killed me to do it. I nearly stopped in the forest that day, I was so close to just screwing it and staying, anything to be with her. But I didn't, my selfish desire to keep her safe always came first, I just never knew it would affect her like this. Most humans when faced with heartbreak get over it, move on. They just forget."

"Not Bella it seems," Zane answered.

"No not Bella," he agreed, "I should have known too, she's not like other humans."

Edward watched in continuously growing pain as the months passed, October became November which became January and Bella's ever deteriorating condition just worsened with each passing day.

"I have had just about enough of this!" Charlie said one day when he watched Bella robotically enter the kitchen.

"Enough of what?" she said quietly, her voice empty and monotone.

"Of this!" he spoke, pointing to her, "Of your constant moping around this house, its like I am living with the undead here!"

Edward actually felt happy that he was doing this, he allowed himself the faintest amount of hope that Bella would snap out of it now.

"What you want me to go cause trouble?" Bella answered, her voice still just as dead.

"Anything other then you moping!"

Edward's hope vanished as the next conversation took place.

"Maybe I should just send you to Florida," Charlie said.

Bella's voice immediately raised, "No."

"Renee's dying to see you," Charlie countered.

"I'm in my last semester, it would screw everything up to transfer," Bella said back.

"You're smart, you will figure things out."

"I am not going," Bella answered with finality, "Look I'll go to school today and ask if Angela and Jessica want to hang. Maybe we could all go out to Port Angeles and catch a movie."

Before Charlie, or even Edward, could react Bella had grabbed her car keys and slipped out the door.

"Why wouldn't she want to go?" Edward wondered aloud when he already knew why.

"She's stubborn, and in denial," Zane offered.

"That's pretty obvious," Edward answered, "but damn her, she should have agreed, this place is bad for her, too many memories."

"Maybe but those memories are all she has now, I think to her the pain is better then nothing," Zane spoke.

Edward was silent, and Zane took it that he agreed.

The day progressed with them watching Bella ask a much wary Jessica to go see a movie in Port Angeles. If it wasn't so hard for him to watch his love and not be able to do anything he would have found the whole situation funny that she would be desperate enough to go to Jessica to get away from Charlie's fatherly watch.

"I can't believe she would agree to go see a horror movie," Edward murmured as he and Zane watched her and Jessica enter the theatre.

"Pain does crazy things to you," he answered.

They watched as Bella seemed totally detached from the whole scene. She may have been there physically but she was still not there mentally.

"That movie looks so fake, I mean seriously you can see where they put the blood, it's so off from the person's body. And those zombies, man who hired the make up artist for this film?" Zane complained.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at Zane's attempt to lighten the dark and depressing mood.

After the movie was thankfully over the boys watch as Bella and Jessica headed back to Jessica's car, talking of plans for dinner. They left Jessica's car and began to walk down the street.

Edward felt a tightening feeling as he watch the two girls walk, up ahead there was a flashing neon sign for a club and Edward nearly growled as he watched Bella hesitate near it.

"Come on Bella lets keep going!" Jessica hissed.

Zane was glad to see that Jessica was thinking, "Unlike Bella," Edward voiced aloud.

It was as if Bella was hoping someone would show up in that dark street.

Edward began to growl as a couple of men appeared a little way down the darkened street, they noticed Bella and Jessica and were curious as to why two, pretty young ladies would be doing out there in the open all by themselves.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jessica asked hesitantly as Bella took a few steps forward towards the men.

"Yea what the hell Bella?" Edward growled.

"Nothing, just go back and I will catch up with you," Bella answered, waving her hand dismissively. she continued forward, and Edward could see something in her eyes besides the dead look she had for the past few months, a desperate hope.

"No," he whispered, suddenly realizing what she was thinking.

"What is it?" Zane asked, feeling a little panicked.

"I saved her a few weeks after we first met last year, I save her from a couple of men that were looking for 'a good time'. and now she thinks that if she gets involved with these men that I will show up, like I did last time. That I will be there to save her! DAMNIT BELLA, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" he roared, his anger and fear for Bella escalading.

And she did, every muscle in Bella's body froze as soon as the words left Edward's lips.

Edward and Zane looked at each other in shock and utter amazement.

"She heard me."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there you have it! How do you like that twist?

I really hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this one, the dinosaurs and the action. Yay!

Now I hope you all can see where this is going and if you think you know where I am taking this then good job! don't say anything! We don't want to ruin this for the other people who don't know yet.

And yes I am using New Moon in this, and I did actually do my research for the dinosaurs, they are all actual names that I used in this chapter.

And tell all your friends about this story! If you like it then maybe they will too!

Now since I did the really hard part and wrote this for all of you can you please take a few minutes to review it? I would really love that.

Thanks so much for reading and hopefully reviewing!

And also! Read Bluelottadots16 story Edward's Surprise!! Its really good and its by my best friend! Thank you!!

Lil' Kari


	6. therapy anyone?

Hello my dears!!!

Yay 24 reviews!!! That makes me so happy!!! Thank you to all who have so devotedly reviewed the story! Your dedication is being rewarded. However I am sorry that this has taken so long to update!! I had to attend two graduations and my working papers still need to be done and I must start packing for my vacation to florida!

Anyway I do hope everyone is enjoying where I am taking this story, I really like the dinosaur scene myself, I thought that was cool.

Anyway yes where should I begin…

I own nothing!! Except the devilishly handsome Zane(yum) and my ideas

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

And as always please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Edward watched in amazement as Bella's eyes scanned the area, the chocolate brown orbs filled with now even more desperate hope that he may actually be there.

"This is impossible," Zane murmured to himself, "we are not properly apart of this time and yet…"

"She heard me," Edward finished, more as reinforcement to himself then as an actual answer.

"But how?" Zane questioned, "how…"

Zane didn't necessarily get his answer in the next few moments, but he did get more for himself to ponder.

"Damnit Bella! Go back to Jessica," Edward growled, his anger and fear once again rising as he watched Bella continue to venture forward, "you promised, nothing stupid."

And she stopped, it seemed that once again she heard him and now she was really starting to think about it.

"_Okay Bella you have got two options- option 1, you have officially gone crazy or option 2, your subconscious decided it wants to mess with you."_ Bella argued in her mind, still not believing she heard his silky voice, _"But I only heard it when I was going to do something 'stupid' maybe my brain has somehow locked away how he sounds when he's mad and decides to unleash it when it deems the situation calls for it. Insane, but logical for my brain, it knows that I will listen to him. However now in this case I think I will be going against him to just hear it now."_

While this argument is raging on inside Bella's head Edward and Zane are thinking as well.

"It seems that when you get extremely angry or fearful that the waves trigger something that causes her to hear you. I mean its quite obvious that she heard you those two times, but she has never heard at any other time of our being here. Maybe because your yelling was never directed at her and this time it was? I just don't know," Zane said.

"Well that can make sense, that since it was directed at her that she would hear it but still you said that in this specific past we can watch it, we can hear it, but we can never take part in it and yet I did just now," Edward reasoned.

Zane looked over at Bella, who has finally returned to a pretty freaked out Jessica, "Well we will figure this out later, it seems that your Bella is once again on the move."

Edward watched as the scene melted and reappeared, showing Bella talking to an annoyed Charlie.

"Yeah, we went and watched zombies eat people, it was great," Bella answered to Charlie's questioned.

Edward watched as Charlie seemed to get annoyed with this answer but made no attempt to stop Bella as she quickly escaped to her room.

"Oh Bella," Edward said softly, a broken feeling entered him as he watched as pain entered her chocolate orbs for the first time in months.

The scene ended and another began, Edward and Zane watched as Bella went through another day of being zombie Bella. That is until she saw something that brought a spark to her eyes and a growl to Edward's lips.

Zane raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, "It really makes you wonder what she is thinking."

Edward just growled again as he watched Bella run up to the stairs of the Marks' house, passing two rusting motorcycles that have taken residency on the Marks' front lawn.

"She is a magnet for trouble," Edward answered stiffly, "if anything dangerous is within a ten mile radius it will inevitably find her."

"Or in this case she will find it," Zane responded, watching Bella run up and ring the doorbell. One the Marks' sons answered the door and was just as surprised as Zane and Edward were to see her there.

"Well I guess you should just take both of them," the boy said after minutes of negotiating, "my mom wants to get rid of them both. You can probably sell the other for parts."

Bella nodded, "Thanks."

"Though they haven't worked for years," the boy also added.

"I figured as much," Bella answered as she began hauling them to her truck, "But its okay, I can just take them to Dowling's or something."

The kid snorted, "They would charge more then the damn bikes are worth."

Bella stopped to think, and Edward watched as a pensive look passed over her.

Edward didn't know why, but a tight feeling entered him as a sudden look of realization passed over his beloved's face.

"That's okay, I actually know someone who builds cars," she answered, almost happily.

Zane was curious, "I am not sure who it is," Edward answered.

They watched as she finished hauling the cycles into the back of her truck and she headed back home, only to make a phone call.

"Hey dad, no don't worry nothing bad has happened. I just wanted to know the directions to the Black's place. I am not sure I remember how to get there and I wanted to visit Jacob," Bella said.

Edward growled, suddenly feeling very protective. Zane watched, amused, "It seems to me Edward that you don't like this Jacob guy."

Edward did not say anything but continued to watch with a souring expression as Bella made her way over to the reservation.

"Hey Jacob!" Bella said as she saw the lanky teen appear from a garage. And Edward could see the happiness that enveloped her as she said this.

"Yes," Zane mused, "a definite don't like."

"It's not that I don't like necessarily," Edward objected, "its just that well, he has always had a thing for her, even when we were dating. And there is something about him that just sets me off."

"Well technically speaking Edward," Zane answered, "didn't you leave her? Didn't you say to me that you wanted her to have a normal life? So in all fairness she is quite frankly fair game now. And I also hope you don't mind me saying but she seemed happy just now to see the boy."

Edward growled again, "Great job at stating the obvious, something that I did not need to be reminded of."

Zane just smiled and continued to watch the scene progress. Bella happily hugged the teen, who was looking quite large for his age.

"Yes I agree, he looks bigger then a 16 year old should, must be something that has to do with leaving there, their people are surrounded with a certain magic I believe," Edward answered Zane's unspoken thoughts, "his people I believe used to change into these wolf forms, but that line has died out and there has not been any wolves for years."

"I think Bella noticed this as well," Zane added.

Edward cringed as he watched Bella happily walk up to a house where Billy Black was parked outside, looking quite joyous, "Yes well like I said, she isn't like other humans."

"The man in the wheel chair seems quite happy to see her," Zane offered.

"What are you? My therapist?" Edward quipped, "and yes, he is happy. Its because he didn't trust my family cause he believed that the legends of their being Cold Ones were true, and they are. When he found out that Bella was dating me he got very upset."

"Ah," was all Zane said on the matter.

They continued to watch as Bella told Jacob why she really came by. Edward felt his stomach tighten as he watched the adoration on Jacobs face. _"Damnit I am being such a hypocrite, if I didn't want her to move along then I would have just stayed. But this is more then her just moving on, something about Jacob is just setting me off but I don't know what."_

"Well I was wondering if you could help me fix up the cycles I just acquired," Bella asked.

"Yeah sure," Jacob answered, looking happy that he is being faced with a challenge, "I have only some experience with a dirt bike but I think I can do this."

"Oh thank you Jacob, look I'll pay you for this," Bella offered.

Jacob shook his head, "No no, I want to help. No pay."

"Well Jacob does not seem that bad," Zane said as he watched the situation.

Edward reluctantly agreed, "Yes, he seems to be a gentleman."

Edward and Zane watched as the days progressed into weeks, with a few hunting trips in between. The time and effort that Bella and Jacob put into this bikes showed as that time went on. Bella was spending a lot of her time at Jacobs, which was making Charlie very happy. Edward on the other hand was still feeling uneasy, whether about Bella's becoming closer to Jacob or about the fact that the two managed to fix up a couple of motorcycles and that Bella is now ready to learn to ride one.

"I don't know what's killing you more," Zane said as they watched Jacob go over the basics of maneuvering a motorcycle, "the fact that the two are getting a lot closer as time goes on or that your danger magnet Bella is about to learn how to ride a motorcycle where it rains more then 90% of the year."

Edward groaned and grabbed his head, knowing he just thought this himself, as if a vampire gets a headache, "Do not remind me, especially since I cannot do anything about this."

"Maybe she will hear you again if you shout loud enough," Zane teased.

Edward couldn't help but smile weakly, "Yeah, got a megaphone?"

Edward watched as the two walked through La Push, he had to admit the scenery was beautiful. Then he saw it, just as Bella and Jacob were walking by this cliff that loomed out over the ocean below a guy just dove off it, letting himself be submerged into the watery depths below .

"That's it," Edward said, getting louder.

"What's it?" Zane asked, a little confused at Edward's epiphany.

"That," he said, pointing to the cliff where the guy dove off, "that's where it happens. that's where Bella dies. Rosalie said that Alice saw Bella walk off a cliff... it has to be this one."

Zane was silent, not really sure what to say at this moment, "Well," he began awkwardly, "at least she decides she wants to die with style. You two seem to have that in common."

Edward just shook his head and turned back to the scene mumbling, "Just like a therapist to try to make things seem better then they really are…"

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we go! I know its not much but this took me forever to do! I am sorry that I didn't get this up sooner but I really have been busy. I truly hope you all enjoyed this little 'therapy session' I threw together. I know it seems slow right now but its all leading up to something big and exciting!! That, unless you are really smart and taking all my foreshadowing or your just Katelyn, I will not tell you, it will ruin the surprise!

Now please please review! I love reviews and they make me feel that I am writing this story not only for my enjoyment but for the enjoyment of others!!

And let me know what you think! If you like or dislike or you just have your own ideas that you would love to see on fan fiction! I would give you credit and all.

Thank you soo much for reading! Now just leave a review please =)

Lil' Kari


	7. motorcycle 101

Hello everyone!!!

I am so happy about the reviews! Thank you all so much! Please keep this up! Thank you thank you thank you!!

Anyway I am currently in florida, on vacation! So the updates wont be much, very sorry! I haven't seen my aunt and uncle in a while so I am very excited about this.

I am glad you all enjoyed Edward's therapy, he kinda needs it right? So there will be more of the sessions in later chapters.

As always I own nothing!!! Except Zane(yummy) and my ideas.

"talking"

_thinking_

**_alice vision_**

And please read,

Review,

And enjoy!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"I can't believe Bella is going through with this," Edward mumbled as he turned his attention away from the scene in front of him. Bella was standing by the back of her red truck with Jacob as he unloaded the bikes. She looked a little unsure, but determined nonetheless. Something was bothering her, and it wasn't the thought of riding a metal death trap.

"Jake," Bella said softly, "what's really bothering you, with the Sam thing? It seems as if there is something else."

Jacob sighed, "It's just that everyone treats me differently nowadays. The council seems to look up to my father as like their leader, because my grandfather was the last chief. And Sam… he keeps looking at me like he's waiting for something to happen, like I'm supposed to join he's freaking gang someday. It creeps me out and I hate it."

This got Zane thinking, "This is strange, Sam and his gang call themselves the Protectors, but what exactly are they protecting?"

"I would have to think they would be talking about humans," Edward answered, "back when I came for the first time 90 years ago, when the wolves were still here they were protecting their people from us, well vampires. But like I said, the line died out with Ephraim Black, there hasn't been any after that."

"You don't have to join anything Jacob," Bella said angrily, and Edward couldn't help but feel the same. Even though he felt this need to keep Bella away from Jacob he knew he liked the kid, and may just be as worried as he is about Sam and what's going on.

"You seem conflicted," Zane observed.

Edward rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smile, "Another session already? And yes I guess you could say I am feeling a little conflicted. I feel the need to protect Bella from him, yet Jacob and I are not very different. We both like cars and we both want to make Bella happy and keep her safe while giving her just about whatever she wants. I feel that we could be friends, maybe even brothers, yet there is this primal instinct within me that's telling me to protect her."

Zane nodded, "Well we will find out now won't we?"

Edward nodded and continued to watch the growing tension inside Jacob as he continued to tell Bella about what's been going on.

"Like I'm worried about Embry. He missed a week of school and when he came back he seemed, really freaked out. Quil and I tried to talk to him and he wouldn't say anything. And now he's hanging out with Sam and his little gang. He was afraid of Sam! He didn't want anything to do with him and now…" Jacob trailed off.

"It'll be okay Jake!" Bella promised, "if it gets any worse you can always come and live with me and Charlie."

Jacob froze, seeming to be surprised, and then gave Bella a hesitant smile, "Thanks Bella."

She smiled and hugged him in a comforting gesture.

Edward sighed.

"What? Still troubled?" Zane asked.

Edward nodded, "Its Bella, in the short time I have known her she just didn't seem to connect to other people. She got along so easily with me and my family but other people… she was so socially awkward. And now with Jacob… its so easy for her to be with him and well I guess it makes me happy…"

"So what your saying is that your happy that your plan of leaving her so that she can live a better life is working yet its bothering you?" Zane analyzed.

Edward sighed, "Yes I guess you could say that, is therapy over now?"

Zane laughed, "Well when do I get paid?" he joked.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"Okay, where's the clutch?" Jacob asked.

"Here," Bella answered, pointing to the lever on her left handlebar. Just before the bike began to topple with her on it still.

"Jake it won't stay up," she growled.

Jacob chuckled, "It will when you start moving."

"She looks scared," Zane said, watching Bella and Jacob go over the important places on the bike.

"She does," Edward answered, feeling anxious himself. He watched as Bella was ready, she grabbed the clutch and then twisted the throttle, the bike purred in satisfaction. She looked scared as anything, however she still had a determined look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Damnit Bella this is reckless and childish and idiotic!" he roared as he watched her begin to lurch forward on the bike.

"Oh!" she gasped, surprised to hear a voice other then Jacob's, the bike bucked and yanked her forward till it promptly fell on top of her.

"I told you so," he finished, not even realizing yet that she heard him again.

"It seems that she heard you, again," Zane said after observing the whole scene.

Coming out of his anger and anxiousness he realized that as well, "She did didn't she?"

Zane nodded, "It seems that when she is about to do something extremely, as you would say, stupid and you react it triggers something. You two have a connection, and its deep, whatever happens to her affects you and vice versa."

Edward nodded slowly in agreement, "I think I get what your saying, she knows that I don't want her to do anything stupid and yet she does, its as if she wants to hear me and when I react to her stupidity she does. Its complicated."

Zane looked back at the scene, Jacob was helping Bella back up, making sure she was alright, "It seems you two make things very complicated…"

Edward punched Zane on the shoulder, playfully, "Yeah well… aw damnit Bella didn't you learn your lesson?" he said, changing the subject as he watched Bella decide she wants to try again.

Zane just chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "Persistent and stubborn… what a combination."

Bella revved the engine slightly, and it roared at the slight touch, causing Bella to smile.

Edward's anxiety rose again, "God Bella! Do you want to kill yourself? Is that it?"

She smiled, as if happy to hear the voice, and ignored it.

Edward growled as he watched her, and it was drowned out against the growl of the motorcycle.

"Let's move," Zane said as the bikes took off down the long stretch of wet road.

Edward agreed and the two began to ran, following the bikes as they twisted and turned around sharp, wet corners. Bella felt energized, adrenaline pumped through her as she raced past trees and bushes, just letting them blur together.

Edward's anxiety hit max, _"Why is she doing this? Is she truly suffering so much as to risk her own life? Did I really hurt her more then I helped?" _he thought as he gracefully galloped almost along side the two motorcycles.

Bella decided she wanted more, and her foot inched towards the gearshift as she twisted the throttle for more gas.

"No Bella!," Edward wailed, his running faltering, "damnit watch what your doing!"

And then it happened, the bike twitched and she went flying into the moss, face first, and the bike landed on top of her once again.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed.

"You know," Zane began, "if you hadn't said anything she might not have crashed."

"…. Oh shut up!" Edward answered.

The scene changed, showing the hospital with Bella getting some bandages for the cut she received after her spill on the road. A few days passed, with Charlie being suspicious about how Bella managed to hurt herself again.

"Please Charlie, this didn't happen in the garage. Me and Jacob just went hiking and I tripped over the truck," she explained.

Charlie still looked a little unconvinced.

"I'll be more careful," she promised, silently hoping that Charlie wouldn't issue a search warrant for La Push and then find out about the bikes.

He sighed, "Okay, but be careful hiking, there have been wildlife reports, the woods are becoming dangerous now."

This caught Edward's attention, "Wild life reports? Something big and bad in the woods? Strange…"

"Well there are more vampires then you and I," Zane explained.

Edward seemed to freeze at that, "Well I hope for Bella's sake its just a bear and nothing more."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakrifakrifakirfakirfakrifakir**

And here we are! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but its late and I am tired from being stuck on a plane for 3 hours… the flight got delayed in the air cause of thunderstorms. I will try to update again soon for you guys!! I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things will keep on getting more and more interesting as time goes on.

Please as always review! I love to hear what you guys have to say about my story and I would love to hear your comments, concerns, questions, and even ideas! I will give all ideas credit to the person who gave them to me.

Thanks again and good night!!!

Lil' Kari


	8. Zane you seem gay today

Hello everyone!!!!

I am back! Well from Universal Studios that is, I am still in florida on the other hand.

Im so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I have been very busy being on vacation. I am now however having a free moment and wanted to write some more. I hope you all are enjoying Zane and Edward's 'sessions' for there will be more of them to come!!! And thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I love what everyone has to say and I thank you all for sharing your opinion with me!

As always, I own nothing!! Except Zane (really yum) and my ideas.

Oh and Emily, give it up!! He likes dinosaurs, they are tasty apparently, who would want your blood anyway. Lol

"talking"

_Thinking_

**_Alice vision_**

And now as always,

Read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jacob said, smiling as he held a small, pink box in his large, beefy hand.

Its been a few days since the, as Zane likes to put it, 'Mess with Bella's Brain Day'. Edward watched as Bella struggled between balancing school, work with the vile Mike Newton, and spending time with Jacob.

"Oh Valentines Day, the day of love and romance. I wonder if they will take a romantic stroll through the woods," Zane teased.

Edward growled. A few days after Bella's motorcycle incident Bella suddenly got the motion into her head to look for the meadow where Edward took her. Her attempts at finding it were unsuccessful, however Edward was feeling more and more anxious with each passing day.

"What? No card? Aw and I thought we were becoming pals," Zane said, pouting playfully.

Edward rolled his eyes, a smile briefly appearing on his marble lips and continued to watch the scene.

"Today's Valentine's Day?" Bella asked as she saw Jacob, "well I feel silly."

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully, "You can be so out of it sometimes. Yes it is the fourteenth of February. So will you be my Valentine? I mean I got you candy," he teased as he held up the fifty cent box of candy, "It's the least you can do."

Edward could see that Bella was feeling uncomfortable, and he could feel his jealousy getting out of hand.

"Well, what does that exactly include?" Bella asked, in a dodging sort of way.

"Oh just the usual- slave for life, that kind of thing," he answered.

"Oh my," Zane murmured, "children these days, owning a slave just isn't what everyone thinks its cracked up to be."

"And you would know?" Edward snapped.

Zane, unaffected, "Well I can go through time my friend, I did enjoy staying through the Civil War, so I did experience slavery myself."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course, I should have known."

"Don't worry, your next session is in a few, so we can discuss your anger issues then," Zane answered.

Edward chose to ignore that comment and turned to watch Bella's reaction to Jacob's demands.

"Oh well if that's all…" she answered, reaching for the candy.

Edward growled, but couldn't feel all that angry. He knew deep down that he was happy Bella managed to befriend someone who cares so much about her, he just couldn't place why he felt the need to keep her away from him still.

"So what we up to tomorrow? Hiking or a visit to the ER?" Jacob asked.

"Oh so there's a choice now?" Zane commented, causing Edward to snort.

"Anything she does usually ends at the ER," Edward answered.

"Hiking for sure," Bella answered, "I'm starting to think the place really doesn't exist."

"Ok cool, so how about on Friday we take the bikes for a spin?" Jacob suggested.

Bella shook her head, " I can't, I promised some friends from school that I would go to the movies with them."

Edward watched as Jacob's face fell, and Bella still caught the look of sadness that was on it before his attention was on the ground.

"But you'll come too right?" Bella added quickly, not wanting to hurt Jacob's feelings.

"They seem to be connected,," Zane said, watching how Bella reacted to Jacob's feelings so quickly, "its like they need each other for reasons of comfort and company."

Edward nodded, reluctant to agree, "Well Jacob's friends are acting weird now, with Embry devotedly hanging with Sam's group and Quil is getting freaked it's almost to coincidental how Bella came into his life."

"You seem to be handling this whole situation better," Zane observed.

Edward ignored his remark and answered with his own, "I wonder how Mike is going to take Bella inviting others to his desperate attempt of 'seducing' her."

Zane chuckled and looked on.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Mike had stars in his eyes when Bella asked if he was free on Friday.

"I am," he said, hardly hiding his excitement, "you want to go out?"

"Well I was thinking of getting a group together and all of us going to see Crosshairs," Bella answered, watching the look of excited hope deflate from his blue eyes.

Edward couldn't help but laugh along with Zane at the sight.

"Did you see his face?" Zane asked, gasping for a breath he did not even need, "god it was like he landed himself a job at the playboy mansion!"

Edward nodded in amused agreement, "and when Bella squashed his hope it was like he had to watch some man with man boobs sing and dance, pure horror."

They continued to laugh as they watched Mike repeatedly try to turn this outing into a date, with no success.

"Have to give the creep something, he is one persistent bastard," Zane said.

"Persistent?" Edward scoffed, "More like desperate."

"I also invited a couple of friends from La Push to come with us, so we will probably need to use your car if everyone comes," Bella added, watching Mikes eyes narrow.

"The friends you spend all your time with now?" Mike answered sourly.

"The very ones," Bella chirped, "though they're only sophomores."

Edward chuckled as he watched Mike perk up at the prospect.

Zane and Edward watched as everyone Bella suggested was either convinced by Lauren and Jessica to not come, until it would only be Angela, Ben, Mike, her and Jacob and Quil. The prospect made Mike even happier. And in the end it ended up only being Mike, Jacob, and Bella since Angela got the stomach flu and Ben did not wish to go without her, and Quil was grounded for fighting at school.

"Jacob is a good mechanic," Zane said as they saw Jacob pull in with his car, The Rabbit.

"Yes, too good for a normal human," Edward speculated.

Zane rolled his eyes at Edward's antics. Mike and Jacob shook hands, and tried to squeeze the other's hand clean off.

"Well Angela and Ben aren't coming now," Bella said glumly as she walked back outside from getting the phone, "the stomach flu."

"Ah, well others were out with it today as well," Mike said, "maybe we should do this another time."

"I'm still up for it," Jacob said before Bella could, for once, agree with Mike, "though if you would rather not go Mike that's fine with-"

"No, I'm going," Mike answered quickly, causing Zane to snicker.

Much to Mike's chagrin, the three situated themselves into Jacob's rabbit and sped off towards Port Angeles.

They arrived and Bella bought the tickets, and Edward could see that she was wishing that Mike wasn't there.

"Man, she sure knows how to pick them," Zane commented when they watched in just he opening credits 5 people die gruesome deaths.

"Yes," Edward agreed, more watching Bella then the actual movie. She had a blank look on her face again, like she was just watching instead of actually experiencing.

"Finally! Someone else who sees what I mean!" Zane exclaimed as Jacob started telling Bella how fake the effects are for the movie, "I like this kid."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We need to work on your reactions to things," Zane said as he saw the eye roll.

Edward groaned, "Stop trying to save my eternally damned soul."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"I am very proud of you Edward," Zane said as they watched Bella and Jacob talk as they waited for Mike to finish up puking in the boys bathroom.

"And why is that," he said slowly.

Zane chuckled, "Well for one thing you have not yet growled or made any other kind of remark regarding Jacob as he plainly states that he is in fact in love with Bella and is going to be persistent about it till she herself gives in."

"Yes well… I guess your tactics work Doc. Congratulations, did you want a cookie for your accomplishment?" Edward answered.

"Oh dear what a set back, and after all the progress we made!" Zane said dramatically, shaking his head.

Just as Edward was about to make a snappy comeback back he stiffened as he heard what Jacob had next to say.

"That's a funny scar you have there," Jacob said as he traced the silver crescent mark that was barely visible against Bella's pale skin, "How did you get it?"

Bella scowled to cover up her other emotions, "I have so many scars, do you honestly expect me to remember where I got them all?"

Zane pursed his lips as he got a better look at the scar in question, "It is a strange scar, but then again I am guessing its not so strange to us."

Edward sighed, "What session number is this?"

Zane smiled, "I lost count."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well you're right, its not your every day scar from falling down on the sidewalk. And Bella does manage to attract whatever trouble there is within a ten mile radius of this town."

Zane nodded, listening, "Uhuh, go on."

"It was vampires," Edward stated simply, "A small group of nomads passed through over a year ago and well, thanks to my family and my foolishness, their leader caught her scent and decided he wanted her. It was a mess, and in the end Bella's selflessness to the people she loves led her right to him. He bit her right before we got a hold of him and ripped him up into pieces and burned the pieces. Luckily we found out soon after and I was able to suck the venom out."

Zane looked at Edward impressed, "That must have taken a lot of control to stop drinking from her."

"It did," Edward agreed, "but I guess I was strong enough to do it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for everything, no wonder why your such a drag to hang around with," Zane said.

"Well i dont know how people can stand being around you with your calm demeanor and freaking annoying observances!" Edward shot back.

"Well people always say that you mature with age," he answered wisely.

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes and even stick his tongue out like a child and just turned and continued to watch the scene progress.

"Now the real question is will you be strong enough to continue to watch as we find out just why Bella dies," Zane said softly as soon as Edward's back was turned.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we go!!! Another chapter done!!!

I really hope you all enjoyed this next chapter! As I said earlier I am on vacation right now so updates may be few and in between until I return home. As always please leave a review! I love to hear what people have to say about the story and if you have any comments or questions or concerns please let me know!!! And I will do my best to answer them for you!!!

And as for your concerns Emily- no they will not drink human, like that there are some decent humans out there in the world I want to show that there are some decent vampires. That is all

Thank you all for reading!

Lil' Kari


	9. Edward secretly loves Zane

Hello everyone!!!

Thank you all to who have reviewed!!!! It makes me very happy!!! Now if we could only get more reviews… Now I am going to try to make this chapter a little longer, so please enjoy!!!

As always I own nothing, except Zane (mine) and my ideas.

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

And also please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Zane snorted as he watched Mike walk out of the bathroom, green as anything, "Mike just can't handle good old fake blood and gore. What a wimp."

Edward chuckled as Jacob went to get an empty jumbo popcorn bucket for Mike to clutch onto, "Yeah well none of us can be as manly as you eh Zane?"

Zane rolled his eyes and took off running, following as Bella, Jacob and Mike took off down the slick highway. When they arrived back at Bella's Mike barely made it to his own car before peeling out of there, leaving Bella and Jacob alone outside her house.

"Well this should be interesting," Zane muttered.

Edward stayed quiet as he listened to their conversation and watched Bella.

"She seems deep in thought," Zane observed.

Edward nodded, "and she seems sad almost, like she's struggling with something."

Zane caught Edward as he tried to hedge around something, "She loves him and you and her both know it"

Edward sighed, "You're right, I can see it that she has feelings for him, but your wrong about the love part. She does love him, but only as a brother, I know her and the look in her eyes says so. I hut her, way to much for her to ever love again I've realized, and she can't bear to hurt him like that since he is really in love with her. She is trying to avoid doing what I did to her."

"And how does this made you feel?" Zane couldn't help but ask.

"Well it makes me feel like a real bastard," Edward answered, "I never have or ever will deserve someone as wonderful as her, but she needs me just as much as I need her, and I never understood that until now."

"Well love can be a parasite, it feeds us, makes us strong and feel invincible while it slowly kills, it takes away our strength until we depend solely on the thing that can kill us," Zane said.

"Thanks, even though that was a little awkward at one point," Edward spoke.

Zane chuckled, "You're not the only person to ever fall in love."

Edward looked at Zane questioningly. Zane chuckled sadly and there was pain evident in his copper eyes, "Now Edward, that is a story for another time."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"I wonder how Jake is doing," she murmured to herself, "he did say he was starting to not feel good before he left earlier."

She made her way over to the phone, Zane and Edward got closer for a better listen.

"Oh hey Billy," Bella answered, "I was just calling to see how Jake is doing, he said he wasn't feeling so good after the movie. I asked him to call me when he got home and he never called."

"Oh, he's took sick to call really," Billy answered, sound distant and even jumpy.

"Ah, well let me know if you need any help," Bella finished, sensing that maybe Billy wanted to be with Jake.

"No, no its okay, stay at your place," Billy said quickly.

"Well that sounded rude," Zane commented'

Edward nodded, "He seems to be hiding something, but what…"

Soon after the rude call Bella decided to go to bed, still worried about Jake. Then around 4 in the morning Edward and Zane watched Bella shoot up and high tail her butt to the bathroom. They cringed as they heard Bella heave into the ceramic bowl.

Bella moaned as she plopped down onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, resting her hot cheek against the ceramic tub.

"Stomach flu?" Charlie asked as he came to the bathroom that morning and found her in there.

"Yes," Bella moaned.

Edward and Zane watched as Bella spent the day on the bathroom floor, moaning and puking.

"That looks painful, and unpleasant," Zane commented.

Edward nodded in agreement, "One of the things I don't miss about being human."

After a few minutes of Bella inhabiting the bathroom they watched as she ventured out. She still seemed a little too pale but she did not make it far.

"Ooo," Zane said as he watched her barely make it back to the toilet as she unloaded what was left in her stomach, "nasty."

"I swear Zane you sound more and more gay everyday I am with you," Edward blurted, "should I be worried?"

Zane looked at Edward, acting insulted, "Well well, I am not! Besides if I was Edward I'm sorry, but you are just not my type."

Edward chuckled, relieved.

The day continued on, the boys watched as Bella slowly got better, and soon enough the nausea passed and she was able to freely, but slowly, move around again. Bella was sure that Jacob got what she got but nonetheless was still worried about him. Edward and Zane gathered closer to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" Jacob asked, his voice crackling and braking on each syllable.

"Damn he sounds like shit," Zane commented, "Bella didn't even sound this bad."

Edward agreed, "Yeah, I think something more then just the stomach flu is up in the Black household."

"Oh Jake you sound horrible," Bella moaned.

"Feel that way too," he whispered.

They listened as Bella went on, apologizing for making him go with her to the movies the other night. Edward's fist clenched as Jacob answered saying he was glad he did.

"You really need to learn to control your anger," Zane advised.

"You keep telling me that and I'll learn how to control it on you," Edward answered.

"Tsk," Zane said, "its always one step forward and two steps back with you."

Edward chose to ignore that comment and turned back to the conversation that Bella and Jacob were having over the phone.

"You will probably feel better in a few hours," Bella said in a comforting gesture.

"I don't think it's the stomach flu," Jacob said softly, hard for even Edward to hear.

"Really?" Bella asked, surprised, "then what's wrong."

"Everything," he rasped, "everything hurts. Every bone and muscle and organ in my body are screaming."

And Bella, Edward and Zane could hear the pain radiating from Jacob's voice on the phone.

"Well let me come over, I was already exposed to whatever you have so I'll be okay, just let me help you," she spoke worriedly.

"No, you can't come here," he answered, sound firm and abrupt, "Look I'll call you when I can. And then I'll let you know when you can come down, okay?"

Bella was about to protest when Jacob cut her off, "I have got to go," he said quickly.

She sighed in defeat, "Just call me when you feel better,"

"Right," Jacob answered.

They said their goodbyes and Jacob quickly hung up. Bella slowly put the phone back into the cradle and went and sat down at the kitchen table, absently nibbling on a saltine still sitting out.

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Zane said.

"Yes," Edward agreed, "Something is up with Jacob, and we need to find out fast. Before Bella can find a way for this to affect her."

"Well knowing Bella, I would have to say she is already knee deep in this mess," Zane commented.

"Knowing Bella, your probably right," Edward mumbled as he watched her. He felt pain rising through him as he saw the empty look beginning to return to her worry filled chocolate orbs. And there was more then just the pain of seeing Bella upset, he was worried about Jacob as well.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Jacob never called Bella back after that morning. She was persistent however, she called many times over the span of the next few days and each time Billy answered, using excuses that did not seem to satisfy Bella at all.

"Persistent persistent…" Edward muttered.

"That's my line," Zane added.

"Oh go jump off a bridge if it bothers you that much," Edward shot back.

"Oh someone's a little touchy today," Zane said, "and it would take a lot more then that to get rid of me. Which wouldn't be the smartest idea, cause you will be stuck here."

Edward shut up then and watched as Bella pulled up to the Black's house, determined to see Jacob and find out if he is okay. The house looked dark and barren, which worried Bella a great deal. Going home she asked Charlie to call Harry Clearwater to see if he could find anything out.

"Well Bells," Charlie said as he hung up the phone after calling Harry, lines of worry still on his face from hearing that Harry went in for some tests for his heart, "he says that the power has been on and off at the reserve for the past few days and that Billy took Jacob to the hospital. Billy thinks that Jake as mono so he needs all the rest he can get and no visitors. So don't make a pest out of yourself okay Bells?"

She nodded, not pushing the argument and then made a bee line for her room and her computer.

"That thing looks older than time itself," Zane criticized "and damn its slow, my grandma moved faster than that and she was condemned to a bed for the rest of her life!"

Edward snorted, "Well I offered to get her a new one but she refused, she hates gifts."

Bella was skimming the internet for facts about mono, _"Wow, mono can last more then a month? Billy can't enforce the 'no visitors' rule for more then a month, Jake would go crazy without someone to talk to. It says that the person should avoid physical activities, but nothing about no visitors. I think I will give Billy a week before I really get antsy, that should be ample time."_

Edward and Zane did not know about her mental resolution but could tell by the next few days that passed that Bella was reverting back to the way she was before Jacob came into her life. Edward was beginning to worry about her, and Jacob.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zane asked as he watched Edward pinch the bridge of his nose for the hundredth time that day.

"I'm just worried," Edward answered, "Bella isn't handling this well, and Billy seems to be going to extremes to keep her in the dark about Jacob, something is up."

"Well we know something is up, its just what is up," Zane countered.

As if God decided he wanted to take pity on the vampires and the little human today Bella called and surprisingly Billy picked it up.

"Hello?" Billy said hesitantly.

"Oh, hey! The phone is working again! Its Bella, I was just calling to see how Jacob is doing. Is he ready for visitors yet? I was hoping I could drop by-" she bubbled happily.

"I'm sorry Bella," Billy interrupted, "Jake's not in."

Edward perked up in surprised, "Oh, so he's feeling better?"

"I guess so," Zane said.

"Yeah," Billy said, hesitating before continuing, "it wasn't mono after all, just some other virus. He is taking some friends up to Port Angeles today, they may be catching a double feature. So he'll be gone the whole day."

"Well that's great!" Bella said, "I have been so worried about him and all. I am glad he is feeling good enough to go out and enjoy himself."

"Uhuh, well is there anything in particular that you wanted Bella?" Billy asked, the politeness really caked on.

"No not really," she answered.

"Well then I will tell Jacob that you called," Billy promised, "Bye Bella."

After she hung up the phone Charlie walked down from upstairs, "Everything good Bells?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, "Billy says that Jacob is feeling better and that he's spending the day with friends."

"She's still bothered by something," Zane said, stating the obvious.

"It's Jake," Edward answered, "she's happy that he is feeling better, but she is feeling conflicted cause she wants him to hang with his friends yet she's upset that she herself wasn't included."

"Wow," Zane said, impressed, "you sounded like me for a second there."

"What? You mean I sounded in touch with my femininity? See this is what I get for spending so much time with you," Edward teased in a complaining, whiney voice.

Zane laughed, "But you still have much to learn my young pupil."

Edward just shook his head about to say something else when the next thing spoken caught his attention.

"What? There's more bear trouble?" Bella asked.

Charlie nodded, "We have a missing hiker, the rangers found his camp early this morning, but there was no sign of him. And there was really big paw prints, but they could have come later, smelling the food but anyway they're setting traps for it now."

"A missing hiker…" Zane mused.

"And paw prints…" Edward added, "I have a bad feeling that this is more then just bear attacks."

Zane nodded in agreement, "Well lets watch and find out."

Bella went to gather her school books, since she told Charlie that she was going to call Jessica to see if she wanted to study with her for their tests, but as soon as Charlie left Bella dropped her bag onto her chair and stood, staring at the phone.

"I wonder what she is going to do," Zane murmured.

They watched as Bella decided, she grabbed a bag and with a guilty, but determined look she set off out of the house.

"Time to go," Zane said with a twisted smile and took off.

They followed Bella as she slowly made her way down the highway when Edward just stopped.

Zane slowed and turn to him, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I think I know what she's going to do today," he said softly. Watching as Bella pulled up onto a dirt road that was next to the forest.

"And that is…?" Zane prompted.

Edward sighed, "She's going to try to find our Meadow."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"Someone as uncoordinated as her should not be hiking, let alone hiking off trail," Zane commented.

"I think that she's doing pretty well for herself today," Edward said, defending her.

"You know Edward, denial is a symptom of depression," Zane teased, "and depression hurts."

"Yeah and I'll tell you what else hurts my fist up your-" Edward did not get to finish his statement as they, along with Bella, found the Meadow.

"It's beautiful here," Zane said, looking around at the open field, full of grasses and flowers that seem to just perfectly coexist.

Edward nodded, "It looks better in the sunlight though…"

They watched as Bella walked into it, looking around as if trying to find something, as if expecting someone to be there.

"Oh Bella," Edward spoke softly, pain coloring his voice.

"What is it?" Zane asked, worried, as he saw Bella fall to the meadow's grassy floor and begin to gasp, her chocolate brown orbs large and full of pain.

"I think Bella was hoping I would be here, here to see her. Or something to that extent, she is so full of pain and memories, cause that is all she has. Damnit this is all my fault, and yes Zane I know I sound like some broken record but its true! I left her, thinking that since she is human she will soon forget about me and move on, and took every precaution to ensure that she could not hold onto any memory of me. And look at her now… its worse then her having been turned into one of us!" Edward cried.

"Look Edward, you didn't know this was going to happen," Zane comforted.

"But I should have! I should have seen that she wouldn't let me go! I just couldn't believe that a person as wonderful and beautiful as her could love me, a monster!"

"But she did, and still does," Zane added, "I know we can't do anything right now but maybe… who's that?"

Edward looked up in the directing Zane was regarding and immediately crouched and hissed at the sight, half alarmed and half surprised and maybe a little something more he wasn't yet quite sure of, "That's Laurent, but why is he here?"

Bella echoed Edward's question after all surprise from every party faded. Edward growled at the happiness that filled Bella's eyes at seeing the vampire.

"It's like she won a million dollars, the look on her face," Zane commented.

Edward didn't answer, instead he listened intently, his senses heightened and on serious edge.

"What brings you here? I thought you had gone to Alaska," Bella inquired.

"You're right I did go," he agreed, "But when I found the Cullen's house empty, well I had thought they moved on."

"Oh…" Bella said softly, "well they did move on."

This seemed to surprise Laurent, "Really? It surprises me that they left you here, behind. Weren't you like a pet to them?" he asked politely.

Bella gave a twisted smile, "Something like that."

Edward shot up, and Zane saw a look of horror and panic spread throughout him. Edward turned to Zane, "His eyes, what color do you see?"

Zane looked over at the dark vampire, his marble like composition, perfect features, and his eyes, his blood red eyes, "they're red."

Edward nodded, becoming almost hysteric, "When we first met Laurent he was with two others, James and Victoria. When James called for the hunt Laurent backed out, not wanting to battle a coven as big as mine. He was interested in trying a different diet and we told him of our cousins up in Alaska and he left to go there. His eyes should be golden, like ours, not red, not bloody freaking red!"

Bella seemed to realize this too and took a precautious step back, only to have Laurent seem to follow.

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" he asked casually.

"Damnit Bella LIE!" he cried, his fear and anger escalading.

"Now and again," Bella answered, trying to keep her voice light, "time seems longer for a human then a vampire as you should know."

"Well the house smelled as if it has been vacant for awhile," he ventured.

"You have to do better then that Bella!!" he cried hoarsely, throwing his whole body into the act of his, and Bella's, dwindling sanity.

She tried, "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He will be sorry that they missed your visit," she pretended to be in thought, "though I don't think we should mention this to Edward… with his temper and all… he is still a little touchy about the whole James thing."

If Edward was not so stressed out then he might have actually smiled at Bella commenting on his temper.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly, almost skeptically.

Bella stood strong and firm, "Mm-hmm."

Edward continued to listen as Bella tried to divert the conversation from the Cullen's obvious absence, "Why the hell did we leave!?"

"I thought you wanted to protect her," Zane answered.

"Yeah well danger seems to be an unstoppable force, and she is the immovable object that happens to be in the way all the time!"

"Well did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asked, desperate for something to talk about to distract him.

This seemed to surprise him, "Well yes, she did," he answered, "I actually came here as a favor to her, she won't be happy about this."

"About what?" Bella asked eagerly, anything to distract him.

"About me killing you," Laurent answered simply.

Edward's last iron band of self control broke at that, Zane watched as this wild look overcame him as he roared, like the mightiest mountain lion protecting its pride. The ground around them seemed to shake as the roar sounded, emitting every piece of anger or anxiousness he felt since coming back.

All Bella heard was a frantic growling bouncing around her head.

"She really wanted to do it herself," Laurent said casually, "she's pretty put out with you right now."

"Me? Why?" Bella squeaked.

Laurent chuckled, "Yeah it seems a little backwards to me too, but James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

At that the life drained from Edward, "I brought this all upon her."

"Maybe she thought it would be more appropriate to kill you then Edward- you know? A mate for a mate. But I have to say I think her plan may be a little flawed, I never expected when she asked me to help her get a feel for the land to find you, alone, so easily. I guess she didn't imagine him to abandon you," Laurent said.

Edward and Bella felt a blow to the chest with that comment. He let out a pained cry, "I'm so sorry Bella! I did leave you, I abandoned you thinking that if I left all the danger would come with me and leave you alone!"

"Edward i don't think now is the time for you to be self loathing," Zane said quickly, watching as Laurent advanced towards the fragile human.

"I suppose she will be angry, all the same," he said with a frown.

"Why?" Bella managed to choke out.

"Well she wanted to kill you, and here you are. I have to say your timing is… impeccable I guess you could say. For you see, I was out hunting. And I am quite thirsty, and you do smell… simply mouthwatering," a mischievous grin spread across his features.

"THREATEN HIM BELLA!" Edward ordered, dread mixed with his anxiety and fear.

"He will know it was you," she threatened, listening like a good little girl to the voice in her head, "You won't get away with this!"

"And why would I not? It's the middle of nowhere out here, by the time anyone realized your really gone they won't be able to find you, you will just go missing. Be as if you never existed. Its nothing personal to you Bella, its just thirst," he said simply.

"Oh dear God… BEG!" Edward begged, his body convulsing in hysterics. Zane grabbed his shoulders to try to calm him.

"Please," she gasped.

"Look at it this way Bella, your very lucky I was the one to find you," he said, smiling kindly.

"Am I?" she murmured, still loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh yes, you are my dear. It will be nice and quick and you won't even feel a thing. I'll lie to Victoria later, thinking of a good solid story to placate her. Trust me, if you knew what she had in store for you… I swear you would be thanking me for this," he said, shaking his head softly.

Edward watched her face turn into a mask of horror and wailed, knowing he could truly never do anything here to stop this. Then he saw something, something he hadn't seen in Bella's eyes in the longest time. There was a light, the light she had whenever she looked at Edward, a light that disappeared the minute he told her the biggest lie of his life, that he never loved her.

"She still loves me," he said softly as he took one last glimpse of that light, "Bella, I love you."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirafkirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we go!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this latest installment! It was a little longer this time, so it took more time for me to write it.

Yes there are differences from the book, and things will not be the same throughout.

Please please review!!! Reviews are great and I really appreciate when you guys tell me what you think of the story!! Questions, comments, concerns, ideas too please let me know! also the rating might change, cause i curse an awful lot and the words i know are not t rating words.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Lil' Kari


	10. News Flash! Zanes on pot! Edward

Hello my dears!!!

The amount of reviews I received for this chapter has made me very happy!!! Thank you all to who have taken the time to read and review!!! Please please continue to do so, it keeps me going!

Now, I hope you all are enjoying the story, it will keep getting more and more exciting as time goes on, and I am glad that you all enjoy Edward's side of the story, as if he was there to witness instead of running away from his problems. And to all who have figured what I am doing congrats! But! That is not the end! I wonder if any can predict what I am going to do next…?

Also!!! Read Bluelottadots16 story, Edward's Surprise, its really good!!! And very very enjoyable!!1

And now as always I own nothing!!! Except the most definitely in touch with his feminine side Zane (all mine) and my ideas.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katelyn, who just happens to know me 'oh so well'

"talking"

_Thinking_

_**Alice vision**_

And please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"I don't believe it," Laurent said softly, so low that Edward even thought he imagined it.

"I wonder just what is going on," Zane wondered as he, Edward and Bella watched as he started slowly, a look of perplexed fear and incredulity etched into his blood red eyes.

Edward's eyes flickered away from Bella's now relieved stance as he heard rustling in the forest, "I think there's your answer."

Zane, and Bella, turned in the direction Edward was looking as the shape entered the clearing. The creature was huge, black and hulking in shape, it had to be at least as tall as a horse, but more thicker in muscle. The creature snarled, revealing a row of dagger- like razors for teeth as it slowly stalked across the open field towards Laurent.

"Holy damn… who needs a freaking horse when you can have that thing!? Zane exclaimed, dazed by the sight.

"Zane," Edward began slowly, "I don't think that's the bear. I think it's a werewolf!"

Zane turned to Edward, "But that can't be a werewolf, it looks nothing like the Children of the Moon."

Edward looked at Zane, confusion spread across his handsome features, but then he turned as he heard Bella gasp softly.

"Damnit Bella don't move an inch!!" he roared, his nerves on serious edge.

And she didn't, she held still as the wolf crossed the clearing, and she looked at Laurent perplexed. _"He looks terrified. Its just a wolf, an animal, I know its monstrous in size but still. What reason does Laurent have for fearing an animal?"_

"Here comes another," Edward said, watching as grey one came out of the forest's edge, and another two, all flanking the large black one that came out first.

"Here comes the brides…" Zane murmured.

Edward tore his gaze away from a still terrified yet confused Bella to look at Zane, his eyebrows raised, "Just what the hell is going through your head? Are you on some sort of drug?"

Zane shrugged his shoulders as he gave a chuckle, "Hey, they just keep coming… what do you want me to say? Here comes the big, bad wolf? Besides drugs don't affect us my friend."

"Well at least the big, bad wolf comment fits it better! I swear if I hadn't spent the past god knows how long time with you I would think your insane!" Edward said, exasperated. Shaking his head slightly turned his attention back to Bella, just as the big russet colored wolf came up near her. And he watched this one closely, "It's Jacob," he said quietly, subdued.

"Jacob?" Zane asked, "How do you know?"

"How do I not," Edward answered, "the wolf is the same color as Jacob's hair, and did you see the way it looked at Bella? It wants to protect her, and besides I knew it was too good to be true."

"What? That Bella could actually make friends with a human," Zane said.

"Yeah that, I leave, to protect her from my world. And not only months later she goes off and finds the next most dangerous creature to become friends with!" Edward exclaimed.

Zane and Edward turned to watch the outcome of this little encounter.

"Today's Match- 6 giant shape-shifters vs. Laurent," Zane muttered.

"Shape-shifters?" Edward asked.

Zane nodded, "Well they sure aren't Children of the Moon, for one it's the middle of the day, real werewolves cannot change into their wolf forms unless it's a full moon and these guys are stalking some vampire in a pack. They also only travel alone, the wolves I had the pleasure to witness were by themselves and unstable, these guys," Zane said, pointing to the array of wolves, organized in a v-formation, advancing towards the terrified Laurent, "are organized and intelligent, they know what they are doing and how they are going to do it."

"But," Edward stuttered, "then what are they?"

Zane pondered this for a moment, "Well didn't you say that Jacob has magic in his tribe and family?"

Edward nodded, "Well yeah, but like I said the magic died out, this shouldn't be happening!"

"Well I guess it wasn't all gene, good thing for Bella," Zane said.

Bella watched, terrified of the giant wolves around her, almost hoping that Laurent will go and kick their furry butts, but to her surprise he turns and takes off into the dense forest behind him. _"Why would he just leave? He's a vampire, a couple of overgrown wolves shouldn't be a problem for him yet he looked terrified the whole time they were here, this just doesn't make sense." she thought as the wolves, seconds after Laurent fled the meadow, took off with a snarl and snapping of jaws in the same direction._

"I guess these wolves don't like themselves a good granny," Edward murmured as he watched the wolves take off in pursuit of Laurent.

Zane looked at Edward in surprise, "You have a sense of humor?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "No I just decided 'hey brain lets give this a shot, think like Zane,' I thought that it would help me understand the inner workings of your twisted mind."

Zane laughed, "Oh you don't want to know what goes on inside my head or when I close my eyes."

Edward turned to Zane, seeing a seriousness in his copper eyes, yet for a brief moment he caught sight of sadness and an image passed through Zane's mind, "She's very beautiful."

Zane turned away from Edward's gaze, "She's all I had left in this world, so don't think I don't know how you feel. I know what its like to feel helpless, like you cant save her."

Zane took off, though Edward knew he wouldn't go far he also knew that Zane needed some time alone, the image of the smiling girl seemed to be trapped for the moment, as if his mind was trying to place her as someone he may know.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Edward and Zane soon rejoined Bella as she walked back into her house after her little adventure. As soon as she entered the kitchen where Charlie was currently situated he knew something was wrong.

"Just where have you been?" he thundered, his expression may have been ominous but his chocolate eyes held worry for his daughter.

"I went hiking," Bella admitted, knowing that Charlie probably called the Stanley's and found out she never went.

Charlie still didn't calm down, "What happened to Calculus today."

"Just didn't feel like Calculus today, I mean what has it ever done for me," Bella answered.

"I agree," Zane added, nodding his head.

Edward groaned, "Must you comment on everything?"

Zane smiled, "Only if it annoys you."

Charlie sighed, losing the will to stay mad at her, "I thought I asked you to stay out of the forest."

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on going back in anytime soon," Bella said quickly.

"What happened," he asked out flatly.

Bella explained that when she was hiking she ran into the bear, and that it was a bear but a wolf, and a pack of them at that. Charlie got worried, after listening to Bella's story and repeatedly asking if she is alright he had her sit down as he made some notes for the rangers.

"Wait," Charlie said, looking up from the table, the suspicious look back into his eyes, "didn't you say that Jacob was gone for the day?"

"Yeah," Bella answered, confused, "that's what Billy told me."

Charlie studied her expression for a moment and seemed satisfied with his interrogation, "Well it's just when I went down to La Push to pick up Harry today I saw Jacob out in front of the store on the Rez. I waved but I guess he didn't see me. He looked like he was arguing with someone and was really upset. And he looked different… you can literally watch the kid grow up! He gets bigger and bigger every time I see him."

"Wolves like their protein," Zane commented, causing Edward to snort.

"Yeah and I'm guessing one little old mare won't cut it for these guys," Edward joked.

Zane chuckled, "See? Isn't nice to joke around? In the words of the Joker, 'Why so serious?'"

"Well when there are people like you in the world sometimes you need a serious one to see the whole picture," Edward answered.

Bella excused herself from the table, wanting to lay down after all the excitement of the afternoon, and curled up into a ball. Edward felt pain soar through him at the sight of his love, shell shocked and shaking, her eyes conveying all the fear and terror she has been feeling.

"If you want to have a self loathing moment now would be a better time," Zane advised.

Edward shot him a dirty look but sighed, "I brought this upon her, I made everyone leave, thinking it would protect her from our world only to not realize how connected to this world she really is. I have left her open and vulnerable! Damnit if we were still there then Victoria and Laurent would not be a problem! And I cant even do anything to protect her now! I have fought so hard to keep alive someone the universe wants dead, and only in the end to give up when she really needs me."

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, but you didn't know! You thought you were doing the right thing and it took a lot of strength to leave the person you love to protect them, to save them, trust me I know. Things always get harder before they get easy enough to bear. I know you will change the future, and here's the real corny part but I have to add it, I believe in you Edward."

Edward smiled and pounded Zane's back in a show of affection, "Thanks man, and the last part was nice to hear, even though it is mad corny."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

Bella was getting worried, well more worried then she already was.

"The Black's must have caller id," Zane commented as Bella hung up the phone for the nth time that Tuesday afternoon.

"That or they unplugged their phone, I mean seriously they should see how stubborn she is by now," Edward said as he watched Bella slope down into a wooden kitchen chair, her forehead scrunched together in thought.

"Doesn't she have bigger problems to worry about? Like how some psycho vampire chick wants to kill her in some twisted act of revenge?" Zane asked, slightly worried.

Edward shook his head, "Vampires wanting to kill her doesn't faze her, she's prolly more worried about Charlie being killed then herself and is more worried about how Jacob is doing and why he isn't returning her phone calls."

"She is definitely different," Zane said.

Edward and Zane watched as a horrified look crossed over Bella's face, "Did she finally come across some common sense, or sense of self preservation?" Zane asked as he saw Bella's face.

"Probably not," Edward sighed, "I'm betting she figured something out about Jacob."

And to prove Edward right, cue Charlie to the scene.

"I'm worried about Jacob," Bella said, her voice cracking as she spoke over the phone.

"Why?" Charlie asked, surprised by the topic.

"I think something weird is going on down in the reservation. Jake told me about some strange things that were happening to some of the boys his age, and now they're happening to him," Bella said, her voice shaking.

"What kind of stuff?" Charlie asked, sounding professional.

Bella was hopeful since Charlie is taking this seriously, "Well he was scared at first, and then he started avoiding me and now… well I'm afraid that he's apart of this strange gang down there, Sam Uley's gang."

Bella's hope disappeared as Charlie's face lost the professional look to it and gained a more relaxed one, "Sam? Oh Bells I think you got it all wrong. Sam's a great kid, well a great man actually since he's really not a kid anymore. But he's doing wonders with the youth down on the Reservation."

"Dad it's not like that. Jacob was afraid of him," Bella expressed anxiously.

"She's smart," Zane said, "She knows something is wrong."

"Well she has always been observant of her surroundings," Edward answered, "She would make a great vampire, it was like she was born to be one one day, but thanks to me it won't happen now. The one thing and only thing she ever wanted and I just couldn't give it to her."

"She willingly wants to be changed into a vampire?" Zane asked, surprised and slightly confused.

"Like you said before, love does things to you, and fighting it hurts more then just giving in," Edward said softly.

Zane nodded and turned to watch as the scene ended and another began. After hanging up with her father she tried calling Jacob again, only this time to get through and have Billy answer the phone.

"Hey Billy," Bella nearly growled, causing Edward to chuckle, "Can I talk to Jacob?"

"Jake's not here," Billy answered coolly.

"Well would you happen to know where he is," Bella asked, not surprised at Billy's answer.

"He's out with some friends," Billy said, sounding careful with his answer.

"Hell hath no fury for a woman scorned," Zane muttered.

"I think you may need to save that for later," Edward advised.

After confirming that Jacob is actually hanging out with Embry and not Quil Bella knew that Jacob is now apart of Sam's cult, as she so lovingly puts it.

Feeling determined to do something she leaves the house, but not before grabbing her keys.

"Always on the move," Edward muttered before taking off after her, Zane following closely behind.

They followed as Bella drove down to the reservation, and came across Quil, looking quite sad, and freaked out.

"Hey Bella," Quil said dully, his face bleak.

"Hi, Quil… are you okay?" Bella asked, worried.

"Good as ever," Quil answered, morose.

"Well can I give you a ride anywhere?" Bella offered.

Quil nodded and told her the way to his house, as they took off Bella wasn't sure what to say, Quil looked scared and hollow. So she asked some questions and got it confirmed that Sam did get to Jacob, and Quil was surprised that she knew about the situation.

"What do you think it could be? Drugs or something?" Bella asked as they drove along.

Quil shook his head, "I don't see Jacob and Embry getting mixed up with drugs, but what would I know? It could be anything. And why the elders aren't worried is beyond me," Quil shook his head, fear shining through his eyes, "Jacob never wanted to be apart of this, and yet now he is! I… I don't want to be next."

Bella saw the fear in his eyes and was truly worried, "What about your parents?"

Quil snorted, "My grandfather is on the Council, he thinks that Sam is the best thing that happened to this place."

Quil motioned that his house was up the road and that he could walk the rest of the way, he thanked Bella through a mumble and clambered out.

"I'm going to wait for Jacob," Bella said, determined.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Zane murmured.

"Nothing good probably," Edward answered.

Zane turned to Edward, "Someone's feeling pessimistic today."

Edward ignored the comment and turned to watch as Bella waited in front of Jacob's house in her car. She jumped when a sharp scrape ran across her window, she turned in surprise to see Jacob.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob growled.

"Well that's some hello," Zane muttered.

Edward rolled his eyes, "See, I told you that nothing good would happen."

"Well the confrontation has just begun," Zane countered.

Bella noticed the changes in her friend, especially his hair, now cropped quite short and not long and silky like it was. He was taller, his muscles literally bulging out of his skin, but all these physical differences failed to truly move Bella. It was his expression that struck Bella to the core, his eyes brooding and dark, no smile anywhere, the old happy friendly face of Jacob was gone. And that killed her.

"Jacob?" Bella whispered, afraid.

Jacob continued to stare at her, his eyes tense and angry. Edward's fists clenched, his golden eyes angered.

"Care to share you anger?" Zane asked.

Edward nodded, "He promised her, he promised her that he would never let her down! And now look at him," Sam has emerged with the others, forming a barrier almost behind Jacob, "it looks like he wants to kill her."

Zane and Edward watched Bella as the group emerged behind Jacob, her expression changed, they could see anger, and determination growing in her chocolate orbs. And just as fast as it came the look was gone, and replaced with pain, utter pain, and she staggered, as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"What just happened," Zane asked.

"I think she was so angry that she wanted to become the only thing that stood a chance against a wolf, a vampire, and because we left I took that future away from her," Edward answered, sadness lacing his voice.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, his face hard.

"I want to talk to you," Bella said weakly, trying to stay strong and focused.

Edward growled angrily at Jacobs answer.

"Go ahead," Jacob hissed, his glare vicious, and Edward could see the pain and surprise in Bella's eyes at it.

"Alone!" Bella hissed, causing Edward to smile.

Jacob turned to have slight eye contact with Sam and after a confirming nod Jacob agreed and the two headed off to somewhere private. As soon as the others were out of sight Jacob's stance relaxed visibly, but the hard look never left his face.

"Let's get this over with," Jacob said in a hard voice.

Bella waited, knowing he would know what she would want.

Jacob sighed, "Look its not what you think. Its not what I thought either, I was way off."

"So what is it then?" Bella asked.

She watched his jaw tighten, "I cant tell you."

Zane snorted, "Mind control sucks."

Edward looked at Zane like he sprouted another eye and then just shook his head, "If I live through this it will be a miracle."

Zane laughed.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we have it!

Im sorry this took so long to be typed, I have been really busy!!! I start work next week and I had to get all the paper work done and my parents had to take me out to show me the big surprise- THEY GOT ME A CAR!!! Lol yay. Anyway, I am sorry that this isn't a very long chapter I hope to make the next one longer, thought it will be a few days cause I have a sleep over party not only tomorrow but Saturday as well so its going to be a hectic next few days!!!!

I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so please let me know what you think!!! If you have any comments, good or bad I want to know how you feel, or concerns or questions or even ideas just let me know!!!! and please please review!!! reviews are wonderful!!!!

And read Bluelottadots16 story!!!! Its awesome!!!

Lil' Kari


End file.
